eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4781 (8 January 2014)
Lauren and Abi notice that Kirsty’s stayed overnight and Lauren challenges Max over why he kept it secret. Max hits back that Lauren and Abi kept Tanya’s new boyfriend from him. Once Abi and Lauren leave, Kirsty attempts to seduce Max back to bed but he’s dismissive and heads back to work. Lauren bumps into Jake in the café, who notices she’s upset. She tells Jake about the situation with her dad, and he points out he might just be upset over the news of Tanya. Jake adds that he misses Lauren and asks if she misses him. When Lauren refuses to answer, he tells her that he has the house free. Lauren thinks she has to stop doing this, and he in return admits they need to avoid each other’s company. Lauren heads to help at the car lot and Max quizzes her about Tanya’s new man. Lauren comes home, excited that she has sold two cars at full price, noticing Kirsty has moved some of her stuff in and is cooking a meal. A simmering Max, when finding out that there is wine in the food, uses this as an excuse to throw Kirsty out. Upset with her dad behaving this way, Lauren decides to head over to Jake’s. Terry gets Kat a book on twin pregnancies as a present. Bianca comes over to find out what it is and Kat tells her that Terry wants to ask her out. Terry asks Bianca round to watch TV, but she brushes him off. Despite this Kat promises to work on Bianca for Terry, and later enlists Carol’s help. Bianca moans to Carol about how Kat is persisting on talking-up Terry. When Carol plays the part of agreeing with Bianca, unsettled that Carol is taking her side, Bianca takes Terry up on his offer, on the proviso Nikki isn’t mentioned. Bianca’s still curious to find out what the book was, ends up sneaking a look to discover Kat’s expecting twins. She tells Carol but swears her to secrecy. When Bianca is at Terry’s she looks at his new TV and notices a scratch; she antagonises Terry until he admits it was given to him by Nikki. Bianca leaves; taking the remote with her and binning it. Lucy suggests that Ian and Denise should have an engagement party. Later, Ian tries to convince Denise to hold it at Scarlett’s, however Denise reveals she’s already booked the Vic. Wayne comes into the Minute Mart and when he finds out Denise is engaged, tells her she’s become more of a challenge. Lady Di’s escaped from the Vic. she comes into the shop and Wayne, who’s frightened of dogs, bolts when he sees her. When Mick comes to find Lady Di, he sees Wayne and questions what he is doing around. Congratulating Denise on her engagement, Fatboy notes her lack of enthusiasm. He helps Denise find her earring and when she calls herself an idiot, he asks for losing the earring or marrying Ian? Once Fatboy’s gone Denise looks at her engagement ring, unsure.Danny picks up a flyer for a gay club night and hands it to Tina. Tina and Shirley plan to go but Johnny insists it’s not his thing. When Tina ties to enlist Mick and Nancy’s help they don’t want to get involved, but Linda intervenes and makes it clear that they should leave Johnny alone. When Johnny tells Linda he wants everyone to drop it, she asks for Mick’s help in getting Shirley and Tina to back off. Undeterred, Tina and Shirley dispense fashion advice to Jonny over his choice of clothes for the night out. Linda steps in to remind them that Johnny’s working in the pub and won’t be going out. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns